Forgotten Tears
Forgotten Tears is a Raid Event scheduled to start on October 1, 2019 at 8:00 PM (PST/PDT) and end on October 7, 2019 at 8:00 PM (PST/PDT). It is the eighty fifth episode of the Dark Stigma story and forty third in the Malice Canon storyline. Half-time Reward Calculation Period is at October 3, 2019 from 8:00 PM to 8:59 PM (PST/PDT). __TOC__ Feature Changes * 1%, 5% and 10% Atia LR Ticket as Individual Ranking Reward down to rank 1,700. Raid Bosses Skill Cards * Half-Deity Sigurðr (LR) Anti-Raid Boss Skill Card, obtained from the Oath of Survival Card Pack * Warring Emperor Lucius (LR) Anti-Hidden Raid Boss Skill Card, obtained from the Oath of Survival Card Pack * Bloody Queen Miryam (LR) Anti-Secret Raid Boss Skill Card, obtained from the Oath of Survival Card Pack * Just Queen Trinity (LR) Special Evolution Card, Skill works against all Raid Bosses of the event, obtained from the Master of Fate Card Pack. All stages of the card are bound until the event rewards are distributed. Prologue The crest of the kingdom of Adrok depicted an intersecting sword and double-bladed spear. Each of the three edges were identical in length and appearance. Together, they represented the legendary origins of their greatest ruler, Queen Trinity. Near the beginning of Adrok's long history, the king was given a daughter named Trinity. He also had three sons before her but felt they were unfit to rule as they were given to green and thoughtlessness. On the contrary, it was evident Trinity would value the welfare and livelihoods of the people. Therefore, he decided to go against custom and grant her the right of inheritance. The sons, naturally unamused, plotted to kill Trinity. Finding an opportunity, they surrounded her with swords drawn. Each one was aimed at a different vital point: neck, heart, and stomach. However, before their weapons landed, a miracle occurred. The gods had recognized Trinity's morality and protected her with a divine shield. It not only deflected the blades, but overwhelmed her brothers with holiness and killed them on the spot. For that reason, Queen Trinity was said to have always kept those swords by her side from the day she was crowned, symbolizing her fortitude and righteousness. Throughout her life, the brave, wise ruler accomplished many feats which served as the source of the kingdom's pride to this day. Moreover, she was as revered as a goddess by many citizens, particularly the royal army. The same could have been said of Adrok's present general, Mertroy. She shared Trinity's sublime talent in wielding the double-bladed lance and won countless battles in her name. Unfortunately, the selfsame paragon was now the kingdom's greatest threat, for her memories had been disrupted and rearranged. The proud soldier had been reduced to a mindless berserker. All notion of loyalty was lost in the mists of oblivion. The only urges that stood clear in her consciousness were those to fight and to kill, directing her to the royal castle where she decimated the ranks of defenders. The one responsible for her transformation was the torturer Jaik. Born into the family that oversaw Adrok's dungeon, he learned dark arts to assist his father. The most useful of these skills was that of memory manipulation. However, those sinister spells along with his death-steeped life warped his soul, manifesting as the infliction of unnecessary suffering to prisoners. In time, he joined a fringe cult fixated upon the more obscure parts of Adrok's history, such as Queen Trinity's brothers. Those fanatics touted they instead of their sister possessed the true privilege of rule and wished to return the kingdom to its rightful course. Jaik, too, embraced this idea. Mertroy was aware of the cult's danger and hoped to destroy it by storming their headquarters. Unfortunately, Jaik had prepared a trap for her, allowing him to remove all trace of patriotism from her with his fearsome techniques. Now, she turned her blades against her comrades, utterly unaware she was once their commander. Upon learning of their dilemma, you came running to Adrok's aid and witnessed the tragic scene for yourself. You knew Mertroy was not at fault, but the nation would fall if you did not stop her. Hoping that another miracle would occur, you silently unsheathed your sword... Epilogue Eyes blazing with hatred, Mertroy drove her spear through the horror-struck soldiers. The uncontrollable murderous urge led her to paint both the battlefield and herself an infernal red. The once loyal general, feared by all of Adrok's enemies, had her memories destroyed by the rebellious jailer Jaik. Her weapon was the same as that used by the legendary Queen Trinity, but it now tore down the kingdom instead of building it up. Everyone thought it was impossible to save her from her fate as a raging berserker... except you. From the outset, you felt that you could not call yourself a Hero if you did not save Mertroy. Knowing words would not reach her, you instead clashed blades. She was a formidable opponent, yet your clarity of mind meant you could control the damage of each wound, whether inflicted upon you or her. After several minutes, you judged the time was right to bring the battle to an end and allowed her blade to pierce your chest. Everyone held their breath. Time slowed to a crawl. Your body relaxed, but your gaze remained fixed upon hers. Now was the moment of truth. It was obvious to all, no matter their mental state, that your sublime actions were born of justice itself, unless they were as twisted as Jaik. As expected, he was eager to take advantage of the situation and eliminate the greatest threat to his scheme. He swiftly picked up a dagger on the ground. Salvador noticed and fired off an arrow, but it was too late. Jaik hurled the missile at you with deadly speed. However, in the very next moment, a part in the clouds formed and a ray of sunlight cast down upon you. Divine power coursed through your body, bisecting the spear embedded in your chest at the center and repelling Jaik's dagger. Three blades struck the ground, their sound echoing for miles. The miracle of Adrok had happened once more. Just as the gods saved Trinity in recognition of her heart of justice, so they saved you. As Mertroy witnessed the historic event, a single tear coursed down her cheek. Memories and awareness emerged from the fog of oblivion, and her eyes slowly scanned the tragic scene. The wounds of her fallen comrades were all unmistakably created by her spear. She then looked down upon the three blades at her feet. They told her the rest of the story, and she collapsed into a sobbing heap. The miraculous light had dispelled the darkness from Adrok, but the lives lost could not be restored. Even so, the fact that the gods had chosen to save Mertroy was yet another miracle. Despite her cruel fate, she was still deemed needed to carry on justice for future generations. Chapters/Quests Raid Bosses Rewards Daily Ranking Half-Time Final Rankings Raid Boss Repels Guild Ranking Guild Repels Category:Raid Events Category:Malice Canon Category:Forgotten Tears